Your Love Is A Lie
by endless-twisted-lullabies
Summary: At first, he isn't sure. After awhile, he's positive. Camille has been cheating on him. Logan/Camille I think. Rated for language. Song!fic Your Love is a Lie by Simple Plan


**So… Yeah. This is what comes out of liking Simple Plan. This is the first of my Simple Plan song!fics. I've got 15 more planned.**

**This is Your Love is Just a Lie by Simple Plan. I suggest you listen to it while reading this. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Simple Plan, Your Love is Just a Lie, Logan Mitchell, Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, or Camille whatever-the-heck-her-last-name-is-because-I-forgot.**

**Oh, and Camille and Logan are just dating. Camille is an actress for TV shows and movies and I dunno what Logan is. Medical student, perhaps.**

_I fall asleep by the telephone  
It's 2 o'clock and I'm waiting up alone  
Tell me where have you been?_

Logan jerked awake, wiping off the drool from his cheek. His tired eyes took in the black cell phone clutched in his fingers. He suddenly remembered he was waiting for a call from Camille.

One pale finger hovered over the 'menu' button and then fell. The keys clicked lightly as he found the Missed Alerts. _No Missed Alerts_

He angrily shoved his phone away, letting it fall to the floor. A quick glance at the clock fueled his anger even more. 2 o'clock in the morning. Why hadn't she called at all? She was supposed to call when she was getting ready to leave her friends house.

"Where is she?"

_I found a note with another name  
You blow a kiss, but it just don't feel the same  
Cause I can feel that you're gone_

"Where is it, where is it? Camille! Do you know where my phone is?" Logan shouted through the apartment, clawing blindly under his bed.

"It's got to be in our room somewhere, babe! You check the desk?" _The desk! It must be in there. _He thought as he hoisted himself off the floor.

He moved to the desk in their room, rummaging through drawers even though he doubted it would be in there. Logan pulled out a neon pink notebook from the depths of one drawer, trying to make looking through the piles under it easier.

A slip of paper floated out and drifted down, down, down to his shoe. The raven haired 25-year-old picked up the paper, intending to put it back in the notebook. But, wait… Was that a name scrawled out in Camille's handwriting? He inspected it. _Alex Rickets, 9:30 pm, Friday November 27. _

Logan frowned as he crumpled the paper up and shoved it in his pocket. That was the fifth note he found like that. Strangely enough, the dates on the notes were always the days she was gone all night. _Is she cheating on me?_

Camille came into the room then. "Logan, hun, I have to go to Lisa's house to run lines for the new movie. I'll call you when I'm leaving." Logan turned to her, masking the rage and confusion inside with a small smile.

"Alright. I'm sure I'll find my phone by then."

"Love you!" She blew him a kiss and left. He looked at the clock. 9:15 pm. He looked at the calendar. November 27th. _She's cheating on me._

_I can't bite my tongue forever  
While you try to play it cool  
You can hide behind your stories  
But don't take me for a fool_

"I have to talk to her about it. I have to. It's been, what, two months since I figured it out? I can't wait forever." Logan mumbled to himself, rubbing his face.

He heard the door creak open. Camille crept into the living room, seeming to not notice Logan on the couch. His eyes flicked to his watch. 4:48 am. "Camille. Where were you? I've been up all night waiting."

She jumped, startled. "Logan! Jesus, you scared me!" She took a minute to get her breathing back to normal. "And I'm sorry. At the after party, I saw one of my old acting friends and we decided to catch up in Starbucks. I lost track of time, Logie, I'm sorry."

Logan huffed. "It's fine. Just go on to bed. I'm thirsty." Camille nodded and walked down the hall to their room. When he was sure she was out of earshot, he spoke. "I'm not stupid, Camille. Hide behind your lies all you want, but you can't think I'm stupid enough to believe them."

_You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know  
Your love is just a lie  
(Lie)  
It's nothing but a lie  
(Lie)_

"Logan, babe, I promise you, there's no one. I love you too much to cheat on you!" Her voice crackled over the phone. "I promise you, I'm home by myself right now."

Logan sighed. He couldn't deal with this right now. He was about to relax with James, Kendall, and Carlos and drink a beer or two. He hadn't seen them in a couple of weeks and he didn't want the worry, the drama. "Alright, Camille, alright. I believe you. I'm sorry. But I need to go. I'm almost at Kendall's house." He didn't wait for her to speak, he just hung up.

Camille was such a good actress.

_You look so innocent  
But the guilt in your voice gives you away  
Yeah you know what I mean_

"I need to go to Aimee's house. She's my new acting coach." Camille looked into his eyes. She acted so innocent. But I could hear guilt in her voice.

"Okay. Have fun."

"Oh, I will. I love you."

_How does it feel when you kiss when you know that I trust you  
And do you think about me when he touches you?  
Could you be more obscene?_

"I trusted you! Tell me, Camille, how the hell does it feel when he's kissing you, huh? When you knew I was home, waiting like a puppy for you? When he touches you, do you think about me at all? Do you think about how you made such a fucked up descion and want to come home to me or do you think about hurting me? Do you think about how much this kills me? Do you _WANT _to hurt me? Is _that_ it?" He screeched, tears running down his face as he punched the wall.

She sat looking at her lap. She wouldn't answer.

"You fucking _disgust_ me."

_So don't try to say you're sorry  
Or try to make it right  
Don't waste your breath because it's too late, it's too late_.

"Logan! I'm sorry! Please, please, please, I didn't mean to hurt you! Please, Logan! Don't do this! Don't!" Camille was sobbing now, trying to grab the clothes Logan was packing into a suitcase out of his hands.

"Don't you dare say you're sorry." Logan told her, voice low and dangerous.

"Please, I can make this right! I won't ever cheat on you again! Logan!"

"No, Camille. No! No! It's too damn late for this fucking relationship! You ruined us! You single-handedly ruined us! I tried! I called you out and you just denied it! It's too late!" He zipped the suitcase closed and stormed out.

"Logan!"

_You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know, I know,  
Your love is just a lie  
(Lie)  
It's nothing but a lie  
(Lie)  
You're nothing but a lie_

You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know, I know  
Your love is just a lie  
(Lie)  
I know you're nothing but a lie  
(Lie)  
Lie  
(Lie)  
Lie  
You're nothing but a lie  
Lie

Logan closed the trunk and spun to make his way to the driver's door.

Camille grabbed his forearm, pleading for him to stop. "Come on, Logan. Please, come back. We can work it out! I love you!"

He snapped. "You never loved me! You lied and lied. You pretended you were innocent, but the whole time you were telling me I was the only one you'd ever love, that when I was at work, you were alone, you were lying! You and your love are both fake. I'm done with you." He pulled his arm away and got in the car.

The engine revved and he sped away. Camille sat on the grass, arms wrapped around herself tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I'm sorry."

_Your love is just a lie  
_

**And, scene. I must admit, I really like this story. It's very… I dunno, I just love it. **

**Reviews welcome! :D**


End file.
